


Day One: Portrait

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: OC, Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: To reflect upon oneself is to take in how others see you to be.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day One: Portrait

The glass was cold, its sleek silver finish holding the reflection of a woman she did not know.  
Lines of blue ran beneath pale skin ferrying corrupted blood, and nestled beneath eyes as heavy as lead were the dark pink bags left by sleepless nights. That same pink stood prominent upon the woman’s gaunt cheekbones, upon her sharp nose, and trailed up the elves ears to the very tips…  
She was changing. With each spell a small part of her was altered. From the inside out; mind, body and soul dyed in the color purple. Over the years she stood less for portraits with friends, she covered up, and her turtlenecks became the norm. She could not risk others realizing that she had not always been this way. That she had not always been a dowdy matron come to life from a children’s book.  
As the Void sapped her life force each day she toiled, she fell deeper into that pit with each nightfall. Reaching a frail hand to her face, she felt how cold her skin had become.  
How long could she keep this up?  
Afina sighed.  
As long as she could.


End file.
